Please Remember
by TheLostFlamingo
Summary: Whenever Dave saves Jade from becoming a Grimdark, he gets turned into one instead. Jade must do what she can to bring him back before it's too late. Pairing: Jade/Dave (ONESHOT) Rated T because I am overly cautious.


**PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION: WHAT ACT (AND PART) DOES DAVE DIE IN. NOBODY WILL ANSWER THAT DAMN QUESTION. WHAT ACT (AND PART) DOES DAVE GET SHOT TO DEATH IN. PLEASE ANSWER. **

** I don't own Homestuck.**

** ~.OoO.~**

"_Jade! Look out!_"

Jade Harley spun around just in time to see a mass of tenticles barreling towards her. Time seemed to slow as she was pushed harshly out of the way and she landed on the ground with a grunt. She looked up and saw Dave wrapped up in several tendrils of darkness. Jade let out a squeak and got up, starting to claw at the tenticles.

"No! Harley, get out of here!" Dave demanded. "_GO!_"

Jade stumbled backwards, shocked by his sudden change in tone. Dave continued to struggle against the black vines and gasped whenever they started to pull him in the shadows. His shades fell off, revealing his scarlet red eyes that made Jade squeal on the inside. That was the last thing she saw before he was sucked into the darkness.

"_DAVE! NO!_" Jade cried, dropping on her knees.

John and Rose ran over after they had defeated most of the horrorterrors and crouched down beside her.

"Jade!" Rose yelled, looking at the shaking figure of her friend. "What's wrong? Where's Dave?"

"H-He saved me! Th-They were a-about t-to get me, b-but he pushed m-me out of t-the way!"

John jumped to his feet and pulled Jade up. "Where did they take him?"

Jade pointed shakily at the spot where Dave had disappeared. "Th-There."

"Well, come on!" Rose yelled, running over to the shadows. They heard a shriek come from Rose as she vanished. Moments later, they heard her voice. "Guys! Come on! It's some sort of portal in the ground!"

Jade and John looked at each other and nodded, walking over to the point where the portal was. They suddenly fell through a hole in the floor and found themselves in a huge dark room that had the occasional specks of light. Rose held out both of her hands and pulled the two raven-haired teens up to their feet. The trio looked around curiously.

"Dave...?" Jade called out cautiously. "Are you here?"

A voice suddenly whispered in her ear. "_Hehehehe... Hello, Harley..."_

Jade spun around, finding nothing there but inky darkness. She pressed closer to John, who in return put his arm around her waist. "J-John... Did you hear that? It sounded familiar." Jade whimpered.

The voice spoke again; it sounded as if a million demons were talking at the same time, but there was one voice that spoke the loudest. "_It's okay, Jade. There's no reason to be scared... You'll understand soon enough..._"

"S-Show yourself! Stop hiding in the shadows like a coward!" Jade stuttered, trying to sound brave.

"_Coward? Now that wasn't very nice, was it? But if you insist... Hehehe."_

A shadowy figure stepped out in front of John, Jade, and Rose, smiling insanely. He had pure white hair and dark grey skin with glowing white eyes. Jade gasped in horror whenever she recognized who it was.

"D-Dave?!" Jade breathed. "What happened to you?"

Dave laughed and floated up, towards them. He still had his same clothes on; broken record shirt, black pants, and red shoes, but there was a thick black aura swirling around him. "_Let's just say I made some new friends. And they decided to make me one of them... Hehehe..."_ He lunged forward and ripped Jade from John's grasp, floating upwards out of reach. He held her close to his chest, breathing in her ear. "_It feels so good, Jade... I feel so free! Why don't you become one of us? Then we'll be together __**forever**__. Wouldn't you like that?"_

"No!" Jade shrieked. "I want Dave back! The real Dave!"

"_What are you talking about? I am the real Dave, just so much more __**free**__. Come on Harley..."_

"Don't call me that, you-you monster! Let me go!"

"_But why? Don't you like me anymore?"_

Jade hesitated. "O-Of course I do! But I don't like _this_ you! Please come back, Dave! This isn't you! Remember John and Rose? And what about me? Oh, please remember!"

"_Shut up!_" Dave screeched, throwing her harshly downwards. She landed roughly in John's arms and was set gently back on her feet. She looked up, whimpering. "_What the hell makes you think I want to remember?" _Dave relaxed, the smile returning to his face. "_Why don't you want to be one of us? __**It's so peaceful...**__**There's nothing to be afraid of here.**_"

Rose, who had been standing in the back of the group quiet, stepped forward towards Dave. "What about us? Aren't you afraid of us?" She asked.

"_Hehehe... Of course not! Why would I-_" Dave's eyelids suddenly fluttered closed and he sunk to the floor, unconcious. John stood behind him, a smug yet sorrowful look on his face.

Jade ran forward, taking Dave's grey face in her hands. Tears started to pour down her chin and she clutched Dave's limp body to her chest. "Why did it have to be him?" She cried. "It should've been me!"

Rose put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't say that. Then we would've lost you. We will get the true Dave back. I promise. But, for now, let's just figure out _how_ we are supposed to do that."

Before anybody could answer, Grimdark Dave jerked to life and pushed himself away from Jade and up into the air. "_Hehehe... Did you really think that I would be down for the count? Not __**likely.**__ Now, time to end this... Which one should I change first? Ah-ha! I know..." _Dave flew down and grabbed Jade again, bringing her high up into the air. "_I didn't want to have to do this, Harley... But soon you'll understand how great it is to be one of us..._"

"No! Dave! Please! _**No!**_" Jade suddenly twisted her neck so she was nose to nose with Dave and crashed her lips against his. His eyes widened by the sudden affection. The Grimdark side of him was screaming to pull away, to hurry up and make her a Grimdark. But the real Dave wanted to kiss back. So he did. He closed his glowing white eyes and lowered gently to the ground, his arms around Jade's waist and hers slung around his shoulders.

John and Rose gasped whenever they saw Dave's hair and skin return to their normal hue and the black aura around him vanished.

Dave and Jade pulled away and the raven-haired girl laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I thought we lost you..."

Dave hugged her back. "I'm sorry, Harley." They seperated, red orbs meeting green ones.

Jade giggled. "It's fine, Dave. I knew you were still there."

"Yeah, see, the thing is..." Dave stuttered, looking away.

"What?" Jade asked.

"You didn't get rid of the Grimdark side of me. He's still in there. But I will try my hardest to keep him locked away. Promise."

"Dave, that doesn't matter. As long as we know you're on the inside, fighting, then you are always forgiven." She touched his cheek. "You know I love you, right?"

Dave grinned. "The kiss tipped me off. I love you, too."

Jade smiled and stood on her tiptoes, her lips colliding with Dave's again.

_I love you, Jade Harley._

_ I love you too, cool kid._

**~.OoO.~**

** Dun. DUn. DUUUN. It was fast! But if read all of my other fanfictions, you would know that by now. This was one of those fanfictions that I had to get off of my chest. I am truly sorry.**

** Typos. Sorry. WordPad.**

** Yes, that was the real, true Dave at the end. Not his Grimdark in diguise. **

** GUYS. PLEASE NO FLAMES. I KNOW MOST OF THIS IS WRONG, BUT I AM NOT THAT FAR INTO HOMESTUCK. IT IS CALLED A FANFICTION. THE FAN MAKES THE FICTION HOWEVER HE/SHE WANTS IT. THANK. YOU. VERY. MUCH.**

** Should I make a sequel where Dave's Grimbark comes back?**


End file.
